


Sevenmas with the Cleganes

by AzraelGFG



Series: Amor vincit Omnia [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Sansa POV, Sevenmas, sansan, with the Cleganes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelGFG/pseuds/AzraelGFG
Summary: After a stressful semester, Sansa and Sandor return home to celebrate Sevenmas with Sandor's mother and sister.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane & Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Series: Amor vincit Omnia [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1004586
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29





	Sevenmas with the Cleganes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mademoiselle_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mademoiselle_k/gifts), [SassyEggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyEggs/gifts), [junojelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junojelli/gifts), [Yetis_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yetis_girl/gifts), [lady_of_the_hermitscave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_of_the_hermitscave/gifts), [LadySansaClegane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySansaClegane/gifts), [LittleCligane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleCligane/gifts).



> Marry Christmas :)

“Sansa, hurry, or we will miss our train,” Sandor said from the door, holding his bag already in hand.

“I’ll hurry,” Sansa said as she finished packing her bag.

It was Sevenmas break at university and they were on their way to the train station to catch their train to get home in time before the holidays.

They were barely three months at university, but they both missed home and their families.

The first exams were done and they were glad they had made it. They were still waiting for their results but they were confident they would pass them.

Luckily that whole incident with Harry hadn’t caused any lasting effect on her. She had a few sessions with a therapist, in the weeks after the party, but at times it seemed that the therapist tried to persuade her into thinking that she was weak, but Sansa refused to believe that.

She wasn’t weak and she refused to believe that.

She had stopped her sessions afterward. Harry had been kicked out from the university and while Sansa had made her statement to the police she didn’t want to be involved in the huge media attention surrounding that case. She was a joint plaintiff in that case and that was enough for her. She had been lucky. She didn’t want to diminish what other girls had faced at Harry’s hand by being the lead figure of that case.

She just wanted to close that chapter for good.

Sandor had been her emotional anchor in the time after. He had been there for her and more importantly didn’t treat her any different than before. Many fellow students looked at her differently, but all she cared about was that Sandor and her close friends weren’t treating her differently.

“Okay done,” Sansa said when she closed her bag and Sandor entered the room to pick it up.

“Good,” he said and she closed the door of their dorm room behind them after they left.

As they walked down the corridors, they saw many other students pack their belonging or leave. There were only a few students that would stay at the dorm over the holidays, either because they had no home to return to or didn’t want to take a long travel.

They took the bus to the train station and they had to run the platform to catch the train.

Sansa’s face was a little numb by the cold air but her cheeks had a rosy color when she slumped down in her seat they had reserved on the train.

“That was damn close,” Sandor said panting from the sprint in the cold air.

“Yes…” Sansa panted herself. “But we made it.”

The train finally started to move and a voice from the speakers told them they should enjoy the ride and they would arrive at Winterfell’s central railway station in about seven hours.

Sansa sighed and opened her jacket and took off her beanie. Sandor followed her lead.

“Would you like a cup of tea, little bird?” Sandor asked.

“That would be nice,” she said and Sandor kissed her cheek before he got up from his chair to go to the board bistro to get her a tea.

Sansa pulled out her tablet and started the Netflix app after logging into the train’s WLAN. She started to look through their watchlist to see what they could see to make the train ride short.

Sansa was so focused on scrolling through their list, that she didn’t notice Sandor return to their seats.

“Here, peppermint,” he said and put a cup of hot tea on the small folding table her seat had. “And I got you a lemon cake,” he added and Sansa smiled up.

“Thank you,” she said. “What would you like to watch?” she asked after Sandor had sat down.

“Don’t know. Didn’t the second season of that series we watched last year got released?” he asked.

“You are right,” Sansa said and scrolled to the series.

They put in their headphones and started with the first episode while they both sipped their tea and Sansa at her lemon cake bit by bit.

At some point, she must have fallen asleep, because she woke up with her head resting against Sandor’s shoulder.

Sansa yawned.

“Where are we?” she asked rubbing her eyes.

“The last stop was White Harbor,” he said. “We should be in Winterfell in less than two hours.”

“Good,” Sansa said and leaned her head back against Sandor’s shoulder looking out of the window over the snow-covered landscape, while the snow fell from the sky.

It didn’t take Sansa long to fall asleep once more.

She dreamed of home and last year’s Sevenmas. Her dream had just arrived at the time Sansa had given Sandor her present when Sandor woke her up by gently shaking her shoulder.

“Sansa, darling, we just enter the train station,” he said.

“Okay,” Sansa said still a little sleepy and Sandor handed her, her jacket and beanie.

They left the train when it had stopped and went outside to look for Sandor’s mother.

As they had last year, they would spend their first day of Sevenmas with Sandor’s family and would then join the Starks on the second day.

The platforms were full of travelers and Sandor held onto her hand so they wouldn’t get separated in the crowd.

Sandor watched out for either Elizabeth or Elynore, but Sansa couldn’t spot them yet.

“You see them?” she asked.

“Not yet,” he said and wrote on his phone. “Ahh okay, my mom writes Elynore is waiting in front of the main entrance because she couldn’t find a parking spot.”

“Okay.”

They made their way through the busy people until they left the train station building through the main entrance. Cold air was greeting them and Sansa pulled her scarf up a little higher.

“Sandor!” Elynore said and flung herself in the arms of her big brother, who tightly hugged her back.

“Hey, little one,” he said. “So good to see you.”

“I missed you so much!” Elynore said before she slowly let go of Sandor and flung herself in Sansa’s arms.

“And I missed you too, Sansa!” she said.

Sansa hugged her tightly. It was like Elynore was a second sister to Sansa by now.

“I missed you too, Elynore.”

“Where is mom?” Sandor asked.

“She is driving around the block. I show you where we shall wait for her,” Elynore said and lead the way.

It didn’t take long for Sandor’s mother to pick them up. While Sandor put their bags in the trunk Sansa already got inside on the backseat next to Elynore.

“Hi, Sansa dear, good to see you. How are you?” Elizabeth asked as she was seated.

“Hi, Elizabeth, I am fine. Been a long train ride, but its good to finally be home. Thanks for letting me stay for Sevenmas,” Sansa said politely.

“Dear, it’s a pleasure to have you in my house.”

Sandor got into the car and buckled up before his mother started to drive home.

During the car ride Elynore told them about school and what had all happened during the months since the university had started.

Sandor answered her while Sansa looked out of the car and admired the decorations on all the houses.

While Sevenmas had only become a holiday in the North a few hundred years ago, the Northerners had taken the job of decorating their homes very seriously.

Sansa loved all of it.

The snowfall became stronger with every moment and Sansa joked this was the start of a new long night, much to everyone’s amusement.

When they reached Sandor’s home his mother parked in the driveway and when they entered the house, they were greeted by the familiar smell of Sevenmas cookies and speculaas.

“Sansa, you like a cup of tea?” Elizabeth asked.

“Yes, that would be nice.”

“And you Sandor?”

“Yeah sure.”

“Make yourself comfy,” Sandor’s mother said as she disappeared in the kitchen.

“I’ll take our bags to my room,” Sandor said and quickly kissed her cheek.

Sansa sat down on the couch and not soon after Elizabeth came with four steaming cups. Sandor and his little sister joined them.

Sansa and Sandor told them about the university and what they did in their classes until it was time for dinner and since it was Sevenmas Eve for the presents in House Clegane.

Elizabeth made the same traditional dish like she had last year and Sansa enjoyed that contrast in tradition to her own family.

Sansa and Sandor noticed amused how Elynore got more and more jittery in excitement to finally get presents.

As soon as the time came for the presents Elynore jumped up from her seat and ran to the Sevenmas tree where her presents were already lying underneath.

Elynore had wished for a console herself so she could play with Bran online and her mother finally had given in. Sansa had asked Bran which games they always played when Elynore came over to play and so Sandor and Sansa had bought her a few games.

Sandor and Sansa also had gotten Elizabeth a set of southern flower seeds for her garden and Sandor’s mother was really excited to sow them out in spring.

Sandor’s mother got them both a coupon for an afternoon in the King’s Landing spa, so they could relax a little when the university would get too stressful once more.

Sansa was happy about it. They had always wanted to go to the spa, but it had been too expensive for them.

Sansa and Sandor had decided that they wouldn’t buy each other presents this year and instead said it was enough gift to each of them to have one another.

They spent the remaining evening playing board games with Sandor’s mother, while they watched Elynore play on her new console.

Elynore was allowed to stay up later than usual, but when she was sent to bed they watched a Sevenmas movie on TV with Sandor’s mother while they sipped on mulled wine.

Sansa enjoyed this moment of peace and quiet with Sandor’s arm around his shoulder after all these last months of stress.

When the movie has ended, they decided to go to bed and after Sansa and Sandor had brushed their teeth they snuggled up under Sandor’s blanket.

“I love you, Sandor, I am so happy to have you.”

“Just as happy as I am little bird. I love you,” he said and gently kissed her.

“Will everybody be there tomorrow?” Sandor asked her.

“Yes. Father said maybe even Uncle Benjen will make it from Wall. He will like you.”

“I hope so. He seems like a cool guy. Jon never stops talking about him.”

“I know, but don’t worry he will like you just like the rest of my family.”

“I am excited to meet him.”

Sansa snuggled closer to him and pressed her cold legs against his warm ones and Sansa once more was happy that Sandor literally emitted heat in winter.

Sandor kissed the crown of her head and she slowly drifted to sleep smiling.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you like :)


End file.
